super_minecraft_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Minecraft Kid
Super Minecraft Kid is an 1-year-old kid who joined Youtube on May 12th, 2015. He doesn't like to be made fun of, as seen in many videos. His videos relate to Minecraft and Five Nights at Freddy's , but also plays Call of Duty and occasionally Team Fortress 2 . Most of his videos are rants on other people or games, which stir up a lot of controversy. He sees his haters as people who shouldn't exist and reacts violent towards hate. His haters are Super Minecraft Kid's worst enemies, as shown in his Q/A video. The haters are the worst things that happened on this world, as they hate on smk. Some haters claim that his voice is so annoying and loud, while others hate his opinions for being biased and bad, but Super Minecraft Kid still posts videos on his account and he enjoys making them. He's widely known as the "Cringe Prince" by the haters , which shouldn't be surprising because he claims the haters are ruining his life, as seen in "fnafcringe". He easily gets annoyed and frustrated over many things, like haters and lag. He widely enjoys Minecraft, as the game is highly praised and hated for widely biased reasons. He also likes Five Nights at Freddy's , but he easily gets scared so he doesn't really show gameplay. Early Life There's not much for information but there's a clue that his parents don't care about their son. As seen in "fnafcringe" and "SCOTT CAWTHON RANT" Super Minecraft Kid uses his dad's computer to show his viewers the website. His dad's computer has many viruses, and by speculation his dad is really careless when Bonzi Buddy is shown in several occasions and sexually triggered by the desktop "whores" he downloaded on his computer. In "haters react" he admits that his brother is a faggot, hinting that his brother is either a really obnoxious younger brother or an abusive older brother. Super Minecraft Kid's mother is currently unknown, but he clues in "minecraft animated episode 4!" that he hides his screaming and shouting from his parents when they sleep, hinting he makes these videos when they're both away. His mother can be speculated that she's a hard working mom that doesn't care about his son that much. SMK Currently He loves to make videos on Youtube, but he still makes rant videos over his haters. In "SCOTT CAWTHON RANT", he is shown to hate Scott's decision in donating $2000 to Zelda Universe. He has a strong hatred over Nintendo and sees their games as "baby games" which are rip offs of Minecraft . His rant in "Stop hating on FNAF!" shows he hates Nintendo Characters, all being unoriginal stereotypes. He also hates bronies shown in "MLP IS GAY MLP BRONY RANT FUCK". In his Team Fortress 2 videos, he has a strong opinion that the game is a rip-off of Call of Duty . He claims Call of Duty is the best first-person shooter game, while Team Fortress 2 is unsuperior and uninspired. Throughout the video he starts to have a strong opinion on the Medic, being his best class in the game and even got friends while playing as the Medic, however in his 2nd video he starts ranting about how dancing is horrible at war and starts to hate the game again. It's hinted that many Team Fortress 2 people like TheSpyCrab, NISLT, Uncle Dane, and TwilightVomit know the guy. Trivia *Super Minecraft Kid is awesome. *^^^ *He likes Minecraft, DUH. *He is probably insane and is the devil's spawn. Category:Super Minecraft Kid Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Freddys Category:Minecraft Category:Call of Duty Category:Team Fortress 2